freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Macherie Deisy/Como vai ser o Filme? Lançamento? Minha opinião*
Olá meigos e Meigas aqui é Uma menina curiosa aqui em mais um post Sobre rumores e relatos #2 Bem, pelo que eu vi na internet diz um individúo que lançará o Filme de FNAF em 2016, como vi também lançará O FNAF World, jogo pareçe ser legal, epaa! esse não é o assunto de hoje! Então como ia dizendo* o post do individúo foi assim : A Warner Bros adquiriu os direitos cinematográficos de “Five Nights at Freddy’s” a popular série de games criada por Scott Cawthon. A adaptação para o cinema será produzida por Roy Lee, da Vertigo Entertainment, Seth Grahame-Smith e David Katzenberg de KatzSmith Productions. Lee é o produtor do remake de Poltergeist, enquanto Grahame-Smith e Katzenberg, estão desenvolvendo a sequência de Os Fantasmas Se Divertem (Beetlejuice). O jogo se passa na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, uma versão mais dark do Chuck-E-Cheese, onde uma banda de animais animatrônicos toca músicas para as crianças durante o dia, e se transformam em criaturas assassinas durante a noite. O objetivo do jogo é sobreviver a cinco noites dentro do restaurante. “Estamos ansiosos para trabalhar com Scott para fazer um filme insano, aterrorizante e estranhamente adorável”, disse Grahame-Smith. * ------- * Bem acredito que vai lançar sim, acho que será ótimo o filme mais ainda não sei o trailer e nem como vai ser a programação, mais tenho certeza que será bom não é? *Como andei pesquisando muito vi um tópico assim e me perguntei, é verdade? tudo isso depende do seu ponto de vista. gundo foi divulgado pelo site The Hollywood Reporter, o jogo Five Nights at Freddy's vai ganhar uma adaptação para o cinema. Embora ainda sem uma data prevista para o início das gravações, o roteiro já está sendo elaborado. A produção está sob os cuidados de Roy Lee, da Vertigo Entertainment, bem como de Seth Grahame-Smith e de David Katzenberg, da KatzSmith Productions. Em comentário para o site, Grahame-Smith disse estar ansioso para trabalhar com Scott Cawthon, criador do jogo, para elaborar um filme insano, assustador e estranhamente adorável. Conforme as palavras de Cawthon, por sua vez, a história de Five Nights at Freddy's se enquadra muito bem com um filme de terror, em um nicho muito pouco explorado no gênero, mas que muita gente pode se identificar. Como produtores executivos estão responsáveis Adam Stone e Jay Ireland, enquanto Jon Berg e Nik Mavinkurve estão como fiscais do projeto pela Warner. Vale mencionar também que o trio da adaptação também está trabalhando com a adaptação de Cary Fukunaga da obra “It”, de Stephen King. Além disso, Lee também está trabalhando como produtor do thriller de ação de Liam Neeson, Run All Night, e do remake de Poltergeist. Por sua vez, a dupla da KatzSmith Productions está desenvolvendo uma continuação para Beetlejuice. Será? bem não tenho certeza, lembrete: Isso é so uma analise minha e não pode ser verdade, como disse meigos e meigas, depende d ponto de vista* Oque será que Scoott Cawthon preparapara nós? será que é uma caixa de bombom? isso não é é claro, mais podia ser rsrssrsrs. Vamos ver oque ele tem pra nos dizer não é? * E aqui foi mais um post relacionado sobre FNAF muito obrigado por ler. * By: UMC (Uma menina Curiosa) Credits : Tec mundo & Garoto Nerd (Mundo nerd) * Beijinhos da UMC (Tiazinha curiosa dlç *o*) Categoria:Posts de blog